


Room Sharing

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: “Oh hey! That looks good!” Bokuto says as he inspects Hinata’s plate from next to him. Hinata turns to look at him but Bokuto is tall enough that Hinata comes face to face with Bokuto’s crotch.“Oh.”“Oh oops, sorry let me put on some clothes!” Bokuto says moving away before the image of Hinata near his crotch took effect on said crotch.Or, the one where Yaz wanted BokuHina smut, so I made it happen.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 33
Kudos: 415





	Room Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yazhkx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazhkx/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this except [Yaz](https://twitter.com/yazhkx) wanted BokuHina smut and I believe in Hinata Harem supremacy.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who reads what I write! I know deep down my heart belongs to AtsuHina but I love Shouyou so much I wanna give him everything and everyone! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Sharing a bed was something Bokuto wasn’t used to. Aside from the quick one night stands he enjoyed, Bokuto loved sleeping alone. He was big. In the sense that his body took up most of his king sized bed. 

Maybe that’s why sharing a bed with someone had never really appealed to him. However, because life was unpredictable (and Bokuto wouldn’t enjoy life any other way) he was sharing a bed with his number one disciple, one of his closest friends. 

Hinata Shouyou. 

Now, Hinata usually shared a room with either Omi-omi or Tsum-Tsum (Bokuto was pretty sure either one or both of them were fucking Shouyou but he wasn’t one to pry and if Shouyou was happy everything was great.) but for this tournament Atsumu was recovering from a slight cold and Hinata was the one to be helping him out. So Atsumu got his own room. Omi refused to room with anyone that wasn’t Hinata and Hinata had been in contact with Atsumu who was sick, therefore Omi also got his own room. 

It also didn’t help that the hotel was at capacity, harboring a lot of the teams who were playing in the tournament. So, Bokuto had volunteered to room with Hinata because there was only one room left and even though Hinata was a starter he would end up having to go to another hotel and that would just not stand. 

What they had not been told was that the last room only had one bed. And it only had a full sized bed. 

Now Hinata was still small, but not as small as he had been in high school. He was pretty sure neither of them would be comfortable but he would rather be uncomfortable then let his disciple sleep on the floor, like he was suggesting. 

“It's okay, Bokuto-san! I don’t mind! Really! I can ask for some blankets from the front desk and make a bed.”

“No, no, it’s fine Hinata! We can share! I don’t mind!” Bokuto smiles and ruffles his disciple’s hair. Hinata smiles up at him and Bokuto can see a little blush tainting his cheeks. 

_ ‘Huh, the light must be playing tricks on me,’  _ Bokuto thinks.

“Great! Well, let’s head out!” Hinata grabs his duffle bag and Bokuto gets a call on his phone. He looks at it and says, “oh you go ahead, Hinata. I gotta take this!” Hinata smiles and leaves.

Bokuto answers his phone with a: “BROOOOOOO”

“ _ BROOOOOOO, you're seriously gonna share a bed with Hinata?”  _ Kuroo says on the other line,  _ “Kenma is gonna be so jealous! Make sure to take pics!” _

“BRO! What do I do if I get a stiffy? How does one explain to his number one disciple that you get hard because he used to call you senpai?” Bokuto scratches his head.

_ “Pfttt,”  _ Kuroo snorts over the line,  _ “who didn’t love it when Chibi-chan called them senpai? His smile is enough to raise 100 boners--ouch shit Kenma why are you hitting me, Kenma, give me back my phone!” _

_ “Bokuto I swear if you do anything with Shouyou with your big ass dick-” _

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata appears at the doorway, “we’re waiting for you!” Bokuto hangs up so fast he almost drops his phone. Kenma isn’t usually loud but when it comes to Hinata, Kenma turns into a rabid cat.

“Coming!” 

* * *

“Oh man, I’m beat, Bokuto-san!” 

“yeah me too! Take the first shower! I’ll order us some food! Do you want a salad or some steak?”

“Mmmm, some steak sounds good! Medium well please!” Hinata walks off and Bokuto goes to order them food. Hinata showers amazingly fast and Bokuto leaves his card before he heads to the shower. The five sets they played today really did leave him tired. But the little sneak peak he had of Hinata’s orange happy trail and his still wet abs did something to him.

He locks the door behind him and strips. He looks down to see that his dick is indeed hard as rock. 

“Bokuto-san! Food is here!” 

“I’ll be right out!” Bokuto jumps in the shower and seriously considers taking the coldest shower of his life. Instead, he sets the shower to luke warm and jumps in. Bokuto wants to believe he has self control. He really does. 

But Hinata has gotten fairly attractive. He was adorable and the perfect kouhai when they were in high school. He did give Bokuto a couple of wet dreams where he kept moaning ‘ _ Bokuto-senpai, yes! right there, oh Bokuto-senpai.’  _

Bokuto doesn’t have self control. He takes his cock in his hand and starts tugging at it. He tries not to think of Hinata, but it’s hard because he can hear Hinata humming along to some song in Portuguese and it reminds Bokuto that Hinata is no longer his little number one disciple. 

He’s the very handsome, very buff, taller version of that boy. 

Hinata is hot. 

Bokuto keeps fisting his cock. He bites his bottom lip and tries to be as quiet as possible. Tries not to think of Hinata but from the other side of the door, “Bokuto-senpai? You okay?”

Another hard tug and Bokuto cums, painting the shower’s wall. 

He breathes hard for a whole second before another knock snaps him out of it, “Yes! I’ll be out in just a minute! You better not have eaten my steak!”

“No promises! Hurry up, Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto comes out of the shower and thankfully his dick has decided to not be erect. He wraps a towel around his waist. He enters the room and Hinata is sitting on the desk eating his own steak and Bokuto’s plate is still covered. Bokuto approaches Hinata who’s looking out the window, his back to Bokuto.

“Oh hey! That looks good!” Bokuto says as he inspects Hinata’s plate from next to him. Hinata turns to look at him but Bokuto is tall enough that Hinata comes face to face with Bokuto’s crotch. 

“Oh.”

“Oh oops, sorry let me put on some clothes!” Bokuto says moving away before the image of Hinata near his crotch took effect on said crotch.

“It’s fine Bokuto-san! Your food is gonna get cold! Sit!” Shouyou moves the chair next to him and pulls Bokuto into it. They share their meal while talking about the game and Bokuto has some flashbacks of when they were in high school and Hinata would talk a mile a minute about how cool Bokuto was.

“You’re also pretty amazing, you know that?” Bokuto smiles at Hinata. Hinata blushes and this time Bokuto can’t blame the light. Hinata’s blush is pretty spectacular. Bokuto wonders if Hinata blushes like that when he’s getting fucked. 

“Thanks, Bokuto-san! I’m so happy I get to play with you again!” Hinata yawns, “I think I’m gonna go ahead and crash! I’ll take up as little space as possible so you can rest too!”

“Don’t worry we’ll fit! I think,” says Bokuto.

After cleaning their plates and setting the trays outside their room, Hinata gets on the bed, “I hope you don’t mind but I sleep shirtless, just something I picked up in Brazil.”

Bokuto looks over at Hinata, whose abs are on display. He’s pretty sure he’ll be okay so he nods, wiping the drool that has collected at the corner of his mouth.

He changes into his pajamas which consist of some boxers and a tank top and gets on the bed. Hinata is already asleep by the time Bokuto gets into bed so he tries not to wake him as he lays there. 

Bokuto falls asleep. 

No horny thoughts tonight. Just sleep.

* * *

Or maybe not. 

Bokuto isn’t sure what time it was when he felt something big grinding on his ass. Bokuto was disoriented for a second when he realized Hinata had shifted in his sleep and has his arms wrapped around him. 

Bokuto slowly turns around and Hinata unconsciously moves to turn as well. Bokuto looks down and notices his hard on. 

God fucking dammit, so much for not being horny. 

Bokuto tries to put some space between his dick and Hinata’s ass (that just happens to be perfectly aligned to Bokuto’s cock) but there’s only so much space in the tiny bed. Bokuto groans and it’s a little loud. He prays that it doesn’t wake Hinata.

But because his life is a joke this week Hinata mumbles and rubs his eyes a bit, “Bokuto-san?”

“Go back to sleep, Hinata,” Bokuto says quietly. 

“Mmm, Bokuto-san get closer, you’ll fall.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, I’m a little uh turned on.”

Hinata sighs, and says, “so?” He scoots back until his back is almost pressed completely to Bokuto’s chest, ass pressed against his dick.

“Hinata, don’t move or—“

Hinata grinds a bit. Then Hinata moans. 

“Bokuto-san, you’re big.” 

Bokuto doesn’t respond because Hinata is still grinding against him.

Bokuto knows he should go hop in the shower, make sure it’s very cold. Maybe sleep on the floor, put some distance between him and Hinata’s perfectly round and toned ass. 

But he’s horny and Hinata is offering his ass so what is Bokuto to do?

The decision is made for him when Hinata moans, “Bokuto-san, p-please.” Hinata grinds a bit more on him and that’s bye-bye to self control.

Fuck.

Bokuto grabs Hinata’s waist and pushes his ass so his cock is almost in between his cheeks. Bokuto starts moving his hips in time with Hinata’s. 

Hinata’s breath hitches. Bokuto shifts so that Hinata is face down on the mattress and he gets to see a bead of sweat roll down Hinata’s neck, towards his shoulder blades. 

The bed creaks as Bokuto reaches down to lick that line of swear from Hinata’s back. 

“Ah-oh, Bokuto-san, that’s dirty.”

“You taste good, Hinata.”

“You should try my ass then.” Hinata puts his fist in his mouth like he hadn’t meant to say that, but he did so Bokuto pistons his hips a couple of times and says, “want me to eat you? Or do you wanna come from this?” To emphasize, Bokuto grinds a little harder on Hinata’s ass and Hinata moans in response.

Bokuto sees Hinata’s hand reach down to palm himself through his sweats. 

“Answer me, Hinata.” More grinding from Bokuto and Hinata whimpers.

“I want your cock, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto stops his grinding to look down at his friend, “we can’t, I’ll wreck you and you’ll be mad if you can’t play as well.”

Hinata sighs because he knows Bokuto is right, but then he looks at Bokuto, “Can I suck you off then?”

Bokuto stares at Hinata but doesn’t say anything as Hinata removes his boxers and stares at his dick wide-eyed. 

Bokuto has never minded people staring at his dick. He really doesn’t but the way Hinata is looking at it, half intimidation, half hunger, is kind of making him self conscious. He’s about to say that they don’t have to do anything else, dry humping is enough, when Hinata swallows half his dick and hollows his cheeks.

“Fuuuuuuuck, Hinata wait, don’t choke, fuck that’s good—“ Bokuto moans and tries not shove his cock into Hinata’s hot mouth. 

But Hinata keeps sucking and making slurping noises and when he reaches for Bokuto’s hand and places it on his head, Bokuto loses it. 

He starts fucking into Hinata’s mouth careful not to choke him too much. And Hinata, sweet, innocent Hinata is jerking off as Bokuto fucks his mouth. 

The sight of it is enough to make anyone cum. 

“Cmmmh ummm my mouf hen” Bokuto realizes he just said his last thought out loud and Hinata was speaking with a mouthful of dick. 

Bokuto looks down at the orange head who removes himself from his dick, “I said: come in my mouth then.”

“Wait, I have a better idea.” Bokuto lays down on the bed and gestures at Hinata to come. Hinata looks at him questioningly but gets closer. Bokuto practically rips off Hinata’s sweats, “ooooh you’re going commando, Hinata? Seems like you almost planned to get your ass wrecked by your former senpai.” 

Hinata blushes, “do you have a senpai kink, Bokuto-san? Cause I can definitely work with that.”

Now it’s Bokuto’s turn to blush, “shut up and let me eat you out.” Hinata laughs but proceeds to straddle Bokuto’s head. He begins licking at Bokuto’s tip and lightly sucking. Bokuto has to remember he’s supposed to be participating in this 69 so that Hinata can get off too.

Bokuto stares at the perfect asshole in front of him. He really wished he could take a picture and send it to Kuroo and say ‘look at my meal.’ But Bokuto is a gentleman and he doesn’t really wanna share this sight with anyone. He licks from Hinata’s weirdly symmetrical balls all the way up to his hole. 

Then he begins feasting. 

He licks all around the rim before he begins fucking Hinata with his tongue. When he first enter Hinata, the younger man hums in approval and that sends vibrations through his dick and fuck that’s hot. Bokuto rises a bit from the bed so that Hinata chokes on more of his dick and so that he can continue sticking his tongue inside that little wet hole. 

Bokuto eats Hinata’s ass like it’s the last meal he’ll ever have. The slurping noises coming out of both of them can only be described as obscene but to Bokuto hearing and feeling Hinata moan on his dick is like hearing sound for the first time. 

Bokuto pulls back from his licking to bite one of Hinata’s cheeks and Hinata pulls back from his dick and says, “Bokuto-senpai, if you do that again I’m gonna cum.”

So Bokuto doesn’t. He wants to enjoy this a bit more. He sucks at Hinata’s hole and Hinata takes him back into his mouth. Bokuto continues licking until he can feel spit dripping down his chin. 

He knows he can’t fuck Hinata. Not tonight. But nothing is stopping him from beginning to prepare his disciple’s hole for the pounding Bokuto wants to give it. 

He sticks two fingers in his mouth, making sure they’re dripping wet before sticking them in Hinata’s hole. He begins finger fucking Hinata while also trying to lick around his fingers. 

Hinata actually slips Bokuto’s cock out of his mouth, “Bokuto-senpai, it’s too much- I’m gonna- gonna cum, Bokuto-senpai, I’m cu-cumming!”

Hinata comes, his asshole clenching around Bokuto’s fingers. Bokuto pulls back and kisses both of Hinata’s cheeks before setting him down. 

Hinata rolls around and looks completely wrecked, “you haven’t finished yet.”

Bokuto smiles at his disciple, “that’s okay. Don’t worry- Hinata what are you- oh.”

Hinata swallows way more of Bokuto’s dick than anyone has ever taken. With one hand Hinata massages his balls and with the other he pumps whatever can’t fit in his mouth.

The orange head looks up at Bokuto, locking eyes, and god fucking dammit those innocent eyes do it for him.

With a loud groan, Bokuto comes into Hinata’s mouth at first but then Hinata pulls back and the next strand of cum lands on his cheek and a bit on his chin. 

“Bokuto-senpai,” Hinata purrs, “do you like seeing me covered in your cum?”

“What a dirty disciple I have, come on, let’s get you cleaned up and sleep. We can continue this when the tournament is over.” Bokuto picks up Hinata, who wraps his legs around his waist, resting his head on Bokuto’s chest. 

“Why wait? Gimme your dick, Bokuto-senpai!”

“Maybe if you score more than me tomorrow,” Bokuto smiles, “now come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

Hinata smiles and nods sleepily, “you’re on Bokuto-senpai.”

* * *

**_Kuroo: So did you get a stiffy sharing a bed with chibi-chan or nah?_ **

**_Bokuto: bro pls I have self control 💪🏻_ **

**_Kuroo: sounds fake but okay 👌🏻_ **

**_Bokuto: remember that one time Kenma, you and I discussed what Hinata’s ass would taste like? You said it was probably oranges right?_ **

**_Kuroo: BROOOOOO YOU DID NOT_ **

**_Bokuto: it does not taste like oranges. 😏_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)


End file.
